Every once in a while
by YogaCrazedInsanity
Summary: Sometimes when he was alone he thought of the beautiful doctor in the ER. The way her blond hair shined in the hospital lights, or the way her eyes gleamed when she was helping someone who needed her"
1. Every once in a while

Every once in a while

A/n Okay, I've never really written a House M.D. fanfiction, so please forgive me if it's terrible. For those of you who aren't a fan of the Cameron/House pairing, this story probably isn't for you. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes when he was alone he thought of the beautiful doctor in the ER. The way her blond hair shined in the hospital lights, or the way her eyes gleamed when she was helping someone who needed her. He denied what he saw with a smart ass comment about how her hair was oily, or that she cried over everything.

House thought of how he tried to replace her with extra Vicodin, an extra beer, or several hookers. He let himself think about what it would've been like if he had just let her in, and held her close, but then again, he was Gregory House. He didn't think of people more than just once in a while, and he certainly did not love.

.


	2. Settling

A/n Hi everyone! First off, I'd like to thank the Redneck626 for adding my story to the favorites list, and AllyCameron for reviewing. Secondly, I really didn't plan on adding another chapter to this story, but I thought you might want Cameron's point of view, as well. If you want, I can add other people's point of view on the House/Cameron relationship, but please let me know in a review, or a PM. Thanks!

Settling

When she would dive around the city, she thought about never coming back. Those thoughts had become even stronger since she said "I do". It's not like she didn't love Chase, he was everything almost every girl would kill for. Almost. Maybe she was just nervous about being Chase's _wife. _ Oh God…She hated saying that word. It left such a bitter taste in her mouth. He truly is a great guy, but just not enough. There was only one man who she wanted, but it was time to face facts. He just didn't give a damn about her. Sometimes people just had to settle, and that's life


	3. Anymore

Anymore

He knew she didn't love him, he almost didn't care. All Chase could ever ask for was her, but she just didn't love him. He knew he was selfish to be pretending not to notice her unhappiness in exchange for the hope that she would stay.

He had learned to ignore the pain in his gut when she looked out the window with tears in her eyes. She wanted to leave, and he was using a wordless guilt to stop her. He prayed she would one day wake up and love him as much as he loved her. He wished, he prayed, and did everything he could for an ounce of affection from Allison. It was beyond sad, almost pathetic, but it didn't matter to him, not anymore.


	4. Taken

Taken

A/n Hi again! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, or put my story on his/her favorites list ( AllyCameron, Elly, Jennifer Anrang, AngelOfDelusion, rosamarina, and CMW2) By the way, I'm really sorry that all of these chapters are so short, I'm just not very good at making stories long. Thanks again everyone!

'He's an ass' was the most common comment that passed through her hospital. One that she often muttered under her breath in public, and one she shouted at the top of her lungs when they were alone. She was, on average, a calm person, but something about him just about him killed her. It's probably because she really liked him in the most painful way possible.

It was the love/hate relationship built off of lust and sarcastic comments that kept her from being alone. It took her years to realize that and by the time she did, he was gone. She didn't what to admit he was in love with another woman, but anyone with eyes could see what happened when he and Cameron were together. She was his playmate, and distraction, but nothing else. She wanted to be his, but someone else had taken her place.


	5. Crush

Crush

He tried to stay out of the relationship crap. He failed, miserably. He hated House, and he let everyone know it, but he didn't hate Cameron. They were friends now that he had stopped being a jerk. He wished her the best, and if House made her happy, so be it.

He originally wanted Cameron and Chase to stay together. Chase was weak, and Cameron wanted to fix the broken. They were a perfect match, but no matter how perfect they were, they were lifeless. Foreman would never understand why they weren't happy, but he accepted it none the less.

He knew that Cameron and House would eventually fall for each other, but he also knew that they could be easily broken. She was too nice, and he was what his parents would describe as the devil. House would, one day, crush her and when he did, Foreman would go over to his office and kick his ass.


	6. Authors Note

Firstly, I'm so sorry about posting an authors note because them I hate so much. Secondly, the reason for this authors note is to let you know that I won't be able to update for a little while. My family, who I don't get to see a lot, is coming into town, so I won't have time to write an actual chapter. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait, but I promise I will update as soon as everything calms down. Thank you very much, and have a great day.


	7. Chance

Chance

He had always wanted House to fall in love again. Everyone secretly wanted him to, just so the hope of someone being able to change him would stay alive. Only Wilson truly wanted his best friend to be with Cameron for House's happiness, and that alone. Being nicer was just a welcome bonus.

Though he was pleased that House found love again, he worried, like he always did. It was possible that someone would get hurt in their twisted relationship. Actually, it wasn't just possible, it was very likely. Cameron had faced heartbreak before, but she could heal, House just couldn't heal anymore. He had already been through enough. He didn't need the woman whom he loved to reject him, just like everyone else had. While Wilson was almost sure that, this time, House just might have his happy ending, there was always that chance that things wouldn't work out. If that happened, he wasn't sure if he could pick up the pieces, no matter how much he would want to.

A/N Thanks so much for your patience, everyone! Either this is the last chapter, or the second to the last chapter. I think I've run out of characters, other than the new team, but I don't think they would have much of an opinion of the House/Cameron relationship. If I missed anyone, or if you have an idea for another chapter, please let me know, and I'll start typing. Thanks again!


End file.
